Modems are telecommunication devices used to transfer information between a first digital device, e.g., a computer, and a communication medium, such as a twisted pair telephone line, for communication with a second device at a telephone company central office (TCCO), for example. In order to communicate with the TCCO, the modem must perform a number of functions to ensure that the TCCO can interpret signals sent from the modem and that the modem can interpret signals received from the TCCO. Generally, the functions that the modem must perform are set forth in modem specifications developed by a telecommunications standards organization such as the International Telecommunications Union (ITU).
Modern modem specifications, such as the V.92 dial-up modem specification developed by the ITU, set forth the functions that a modem in accordance with the specification must perform. These functions may include: modifying the phase and timing of the outgoing and incoming communication signals, canceling echos on incoming communication signals, and matching code sampling rates through interpolation and decimation.
Many of the functions that a modem performs are accomplished via software running on a digital signal processor (DSP). Typically, these functions require a great deal of processing by the DSP, which uses processing power that could be utilized for other tasks. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and devices capable of performing the functions of a modem more efficiently, thereby freeing processing power for performing other tasks. The present invention fulfills this need among others.